


Saviour

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Perfect timing.





	Saviour

Our tale starts towards the end of The First Wizarding War. A couple was born amidst the chaos of the war and now that the war is ending, things are becoming perilous. Particularly so for Dorcas Meadowes who is being attacked by The Dark Lord at this very moment, all hope is lost for her. But, what she doesn't know is her boyfriend Caradoc Dearborn is about to become her saviour.

Dorcas sent another assailant flying and snarled. "I do not go down without a fight, Voldemort and I am not afraid of you."

Voldemort said, "Your time on this planet is up, Miss Meadowes."

He swiftly knocked her off her feet and was just about to fire the killing curse when the door to the room flew open.

Caradoc charged into Voldemort and scowled. "You are not going to kill her today."

Dorcas gasped. "Caradoc, what are you doing?"

Caradoc smirked. "Saving you of course, my dear." He went on, "We need to get out of here, I have a place we can go. No one can reach us there."

Voldemort sighed. "Alas, this unexpected arrival has left me outnumbered two to one. So, I shall leave you two alive for now; but if I come across you again I will not hesitate to kill you both."

He fled from the room.

Dorcas asked, "Did that really just happen?"

Caradoc beamed, "Yes and what I said was true. I have secured a house miles away from all of this, come with me; dear."

Dorcas smiled. "Of course, I would not want to disappear with anyone else; darling."


End file.
